No Way to Reach Me
by Marmalah
Summary: The silvery, shiny metal was slipping through his fingers. Was he really going to take away his life? He could live without Sasori – and then he stopped his train of thought. One pain-stricken memory was all it took for him to pull the trigger.


**_Hello, everyone! :3_**

**_I started this story a while ago, and I never really got to finish it. And then, tonight, I was slightly depressed-ish, so it came out like this. Don't blame me, just blame my depression. :P I really didn't intend for it to be too angst-y. :/_**

**_Anyways, yeah, it's short and kind of weird, but oh well. :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Jeeb. o:_**

* * *

**No Way to Reach Me**

* * *

_"No, Danna! Please, don't leave me. Please don't go…" Deidara cried desperately, running after his redheaded partner. "Why are you leaving? I-I need you, yeah!"_

I thought… I thought that we could be together forever. But those were just thoughts – Something that I wanted to happen. Not that they ever will happen. Nothing I ever want comes true, yeah.

_"No, Deidara. I don't want to hear it. It's done, okay? I don't know how many times I've told you this. Go." Sasori turned menacingly towards the blonde, his eyes narrowed into slits. His voice was cold, not showing the love that Deidara was so used to, that he knew so well._

What happened to you, yeah…? What did I do wrong?

_"Where did all the love go? All the moments we shared. Every-fucking-thing that I said to you. I said that I love you, yeah! Doesn't that mean anything, dammit? Anything at all, yeah?!" Deidara's cerulean eyes were filled with hurt and pain. His eyes sparkled like the stars, now filled with crystal clear tears. They streamed down his face, leaving him sobbing quietly._

_Sasori rolled his eyes. "Tch," He growled, quickly getting into the cab, and it screeched down the road, disappearing from sight. All was silent; excluding Deidara._

Deidara woke up, sweating and panting heavily. "Dammit, why?!" He screamed, and it echoed through his house. "All those dreams, yeah. They're all about… that fucking little—!" He clenched his teeth together tightly, and shut his eyes.

"I wish it would all go away, yeah. I should've never met him. All of this, just for that bastard to go and break my fucking heart."

_--//--//--//--//--_

_Why do I feel so lonely? I left him – that's what I wanted. Right? I wanted to leave him, I did. But why am I regretting it? Why do I feel so guilty?_

Sasori was confused. _It's been a year. I've been feeling this the whole time, but it's never been this bad before. I'm so sorry, Deidara. I wish you knew that. But it's too late to go back, now, isn't it? _

The redhead turned, smiling fondly at Itachi. He tried hard to mask his hurt, his feelings. By doing that, he kissed him deeply, passionately, running his hands up and down the raven-haired man's back.

"I love you, Saso-kun," Itachi whispered lovingly into the redhead's ear.

"I love you, too, Itachi," He whispered back, looking down at his feet, his face as emotionless as ever, though through the depths of his eyes, you could see they were holding up the world.

--//--//--//--//--

_The silvery, shiny metal was slipping through his fingers, countless times of it falling to the ground and being picked back up again. Nervous hands work over it, brushing his fingers across the cold, deathly cold object._

_Fear racked his body. The jittery hands grasped it, pulling that deathly weapon up to his forehead. No smile graced his beautiful, bubblegum pink lips. His features held nothing but a small, sad frown, and his eyebrows were slightly scrunched together._

_He looked unsure. Was he really going to take away his life because on just one guy? He could live without Sasori – And then he stopped his train of thought. One word, one horrible, pain-stricken memory of that word, was all it took for him to pull the trigger._

--//--//--//--//--

"I'll call Deidara today. I'll do it and get it over with." Was all Sasori said; kept repeating it over and over to himself, everyday. He'd said that for a year, with no luck of even getting close to dialing the blonde's number.

But today was different. He picked up the phone, and dialed the one number he knew by heart. It beeped a couple of times before it said the number was no longer in use. He raised one delicate, red eyebrow before hanging up.

"Hm… Must've changed his number or somethin'," He mused, deciding he'd check through the phonebook. The redhead pulled it out of his small hallway closet, brushing off some of the gathering dust and powder.

After searching thoroughly and having no-such luck with the mystery of the supposedly non-existent Deidara, he came to his last idea.

_His mother would know where he is._ He looked through the phonebook again, successful in finding his mother's, Mikata, name. He dialed the number that was listed and waited, tapping his foot impatiently while the line rang.

"H-hello…?" Came a weary, drowsy-sounding voice on the other end of the phone. Sasori smiled, forgetting that it was around 8:30 in the morning, which was why she sounded so tired.

"Hello, Mrs. Okiyo, I was wondering if I could get Deidara's phone number by chance? He seems to have changed it from his old one." The other end was silent for a long while, and Sasori wondered what had put the woman off.

"I-I'm sorry I c-can't do that…" It sounded like he could hear small sobs on the other end of the line, and he raised one eyebrow.

"What happened? Is Deidara okay?" He asked, his tone high-pitched and worried. Again, there was a long pause, which made the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Honey… I'm so sorry, but Deidara's dead. He's been dead for 2 years. I'm so, so sorry," She whispered through the phone, and the line went dead.

And so did Sasori's world.

* * *

**_Hey, told ya it'd be kind of depressing and pointless. x-x Ah well._**

**_Review, fave, whatev. ;3_**

**_-Tayler_**


End file.
